Sándalo y Verbena
by Dawiv
Summary: Lo tenía todo y odiaba su vida... Sólo necesitaba alguien que no tuviese nada para que le hiciera entender lo afortunada que era... Hasta que dejara de serlo. U.A Delena.-
1. Cumpleaños compartido

**Descargo de propiedad: TVD no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Este es un fic U.A.**

Sándalo y verbena

Capítulo 1

Cumpleaños compartido.

14 de Octubre de 2012

Había pasado por lo mismo 18 años y aunque de pequeña trataba de ignorar lo malo, y disfrutar su día, ya era mayor, ya no quería seguir compartiéndolo, no era egoísmo; solo que su cumpleaños era el momento en el que todos debían estar con ella, celebrarla a ella y hacerle presentes y cumplidos a ella. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de alguien más hacía que no importara demasiado nada de esto; porque no era solo su día, era el día en que su madre murió, o más bien, el día en que su madre se suicidó, precisamente por eso ella había decidido odiarla; ¿Por qué querer a alguien que no te quiso lo suficiente como para quedarse contigo? Eso era su madre, un ser egoísta, era una mujer tan egocéntrica y narcisista que poco le importaba a Elena siquiera tenerla en su memoria, que de hecho era imposible, tomando en cuenta que murió momentos después de ella nacer. Y como si esto fuese poco todos en la gran mansión se lo recordaban "¡Que grande estás! ¡Eres igual a tu madre!" Casi olvidaban el "feliz cumpleaños" y lo reemplazaban por pésames llenos de desdén, por ello no había querido bajar de su habitación, prefería quedarse con su gato; seguro el también pensaba que era igual a Katherine, pero al menos el no podía decírselo.

"Elena, cielo…" Escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Está abierto." Dijo con sequedad. Era su padre, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese de mal humor.

"¿No vas a bajar aún? Te esperan tus amigos… y tus otros invitados." Dijo el hombre mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Te aseguro que la mayoría ni siquiera vino por mí." Le escupió sin voltear a mirarle.

"Oh vamos… No tienes que hablarles a ellos, pero tus amigos quieren verte…" No le contestó. "A demás estás muy linda como para no bajar y lucirte" Elijah le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

"No."

"Sí."

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡NOOOOO!" Ella se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el armario. Pero el vampiro fue más rápido y la atrapó.

"Por favor, hazlo por tu padre, que te dio la vida, que te ama… y que organizó una fiesta muuuy cara con su dinero ¿sí?" Le dijo a su hija con un tono dramático.

Elena estalló en carcajadas y se soltó del agarre de su papá "Bajo en unos minutos ¿vale?" Terminó, y vio a su padre retirarse sonriente cerrando la puerta tras él.

Terminó de arreglarse en pocos segundos y se acercó a la puerta, con un gran suspiro la abrió y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, preparándose para todos esos "cumplidos", se topó con el primer escalón, segundo, tercero… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a toda esa gente, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya la habían visto y debía continuar. Entre bocanadas de aire llegó por fin al piso de abajo y como nadie se le acercaba decidió ir a la cocina por algo de beber, quizás se encontraba a Bonnie o a Caroline.

Su padre era un genio. Una fiesta de máscaras, ¿Qué mejor? De todos modos, ella sabía que todos estaban conscientes de que era ella, eso demostraba su hipocresía, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería que se acabara rápido.

"¿Hola?" Habló una voz grave y dulce tras ella.

"Hola…" Dijo dándose vuelta y tragando el ponche.

"Tu… sabes dónde está Elena?"

"Hmm… Sí, así es…" Le dijo irónica. No conocía a ese chico, ¿Por qué la estaba buscando?

"Oh, bien… Me lo podrías decir…?"

"Pero cuál es el apuro, ¿siquiera me has dicho tu nombre?" Respondió igual que antes y sonrió.

"Ah, si… Stefan, soy… soy Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh Stefan… Resulta que ella no quiere ver a nadie ahora, esta de mal humor."

"Pero… es que… Elijah me dijo que… y yo pues"

Ella lo interrumpió "El te dijo!? En serio cree que necesito.." Miro alrededor buscando a su padre y e hiso contacto visual con él, vio que le sonreía con picardía. "Lo siento, soy Elena."

La chica le extendió la mano despreocupada y el la tomó sonriente.

"Que simpática, feliz cumpleaños… Me contaron lo de tu madre y… en verdad lo siento, dicen que te pareces mucho a ella…" El chico nervioso le sonrió, el comentario había logrado captar la atención de Elena totalmente.

"Yo no… No me gusta hablar de mi madre, hoy es MI cumpleaños." Dijo lo más educadamente posible. "Fue un gusto conocerte Stefan… Pero necesito ir a buscar algo en el... hasta allá. Quizás hablemos más tarde." Le dijo mientras señalaba el pasillo y se iba caminando, despidiéndose con su mano.

"Si! Amm... Hablaremos después." Le dijo bajando la cabeza y estrellándola contra sus manos.

Elena corrió hacia la biblioteca, de nuevo había pasado, le hablaban y le hablaban año tras año de su madre. Se iría a la biblioteca, era su lugar favorito de la casa y como no había nadie, era el lugar perfecto para sentarse y lamentarse de su horrible vida.

Llegó a la gran habitación y se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, se quedó apoyándose contra esta y respirando hondo, quizá estaba sobreactuando… El chico solo trataba de ser amigable y ella había sido muy grosera… Decidió ir a disculparse más tarde, primero leería un poco, así que se dio vuelta hacia la habitación…

...

"Vale, hemos llegado, ahora bájate del auto antes de que lo llenes de tu sudor hormonal"

"Gracias por traerme hermano…"

"De nada Stef… Ahora vete anda, hay barra libre en el Mystic Grill y no me la pierdo!"

"Vale, gracias… No hagas nada… Ya sabes"

"No te preocupes hermanito, hace hora y media que cené" El mayor sonrió y se despidió con la mano de su hermano, que bajó del auto apurado y echó a correr hacía la puerta de entrada.

Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando observó que bajo el asiento de copiloto había una pequeña cajita verde con un lazo púrpura "_idiota, olvidó el obsequio"_ Pensó.

Había entonces una incógnita, si entrar y darle el regalo de la chica, como el buen hermano que podría ser, o sencillamente largarse como el brillante vampiro que estaba seguro que era.

Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió que cambiar de roles no estaría tan mal… solo por un día, así que aparcó el auto y tomando el regalo, se dispuso a entrar en la gran casa. Luego de un rato buscando a Stefan se dio cuenta que había cometido un error; era una maldita fiesta de máscaras, ¿Cómo demonios de suponía que encontraría a su hermano entre tanta gente?… Sería sencillo si fuese el único vampiro, pero había varios de ellos. Buscó un rato más sin respuesta, y viéndose frustrado su plan de chupitos en el bar, decidió encontrar la biblioteca del lugar y leer un poco hasta que Stefan le llamara.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya se hallaba en uno de los rojos sillones aterciopelados disfrutando de la lectura cuando escuchó unos pasos que venían corriendo hacia él; sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó en la sombra de un librero grande cerca de la puerta.

Alguien entró, una humana corriente, su respiración estaba bastante acelerada. Pero por alguna razón se quedó en la puerta, como la chica no representaba ningún peligro, decidió acercarse a ella, olía realmente bien, a Sándalo… y, a otra cosa, ¿Madreselva? No… ¿Manzanilla? Menos fuerte… Bah, se lo preguntaría y ya.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y en cuanto iba a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención la joven giró rápidamente, y al verlo ahogó un gritó y dio un pequeño salto, él se mofó de su reacción, pero al ver su rostro, su expresión cambió.

"¡Cielos! Me has asustado… ¿Quién eres… Por qué estás aquí?"

"Eres Elena."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? No te conozco…"

"Hmm… Si, eres Elena. Y claro que me conoces o lo olvidas?"

"Pues lo olvido, de veras… ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es afuera, con toda la gente desconocida que pretende celebrarme."

"Al menos tienes amigos y familia que lo hacen de verdad… Y un padre que organizó una fiesta maravillosa para ti."

Se sintió pequeña, como si la hubiesen abofeteado. "No me has dicho quien eres… Ni que haces en mi biblioteca…"

"¿Tu biblioteca? Pensé que era de Elijah…"

"¿Acostumbras evadir las preguntas de las personas así?"

"Solo si las formulas erradamente..."

"Corriges las preguntas antes de responderlas… Vale, ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Damon Salvatore."

"Eres… Hermano de... Mmm... S-Stefan ¿no es así?"

"Mhm… Pero no lo comentes, no acostumbro aceptarlo" Le sonrió de lado e hiso un gesto extraño con sus ojos.

"¿Por qué sabes de mi y de mi familia?"

"Soy un viejo amigo de los Mikaelson… y tuyo… me sorprende que no me recuerdes." Dijo, y fingió un puchero.

"Pues… Lo siento, de todos modos no deberías estar aquí." Le dijo intentando parecer seria.

"Y tu si." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Elena se quedó un momento en silencio, no sabía que decirle… Si ella había sido grosera con Stefan hacía rato, este Damon estaba siendo mil veces más grosero con ella… Pero había algo en él, algo que la incitaba a seguir hablándole, quería pelearle la palabra, hacer que él se quedara callado, porque se fijaba que el disfrutaba el verla sin palabras. La voz de Damon interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es eso que llevas?"

"E-Ehm.. Es un vestido… ¿No te gusta?" Se cacheteó mentalmente, ¿desde cuando era importante la opinión de un desconocido? y había sonado realmente estúpida.

"Hablo del perfume, Elena…"

"Oh… Sándalo…"

"Tiene algo más."

"¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"

"Soy un vampiro."

"Oh, verbena." Dijo con sorna, y sonrió

Damon pareció extrañado, a ella no le había causado impresión la palabra "vampiro"… Pero era de esperarse, con un padre vampiro y dos tíos vampiros, debía saber bastante del tema… Pero, ¿verbena?

"¿Por qué? En tu familia todos son vampiros, estás a salvo."

"Oh… No es por los vampiros Damon, me gusta su olor."

"Que peculiar… yo no logro percibirlo con claridad." Le replicó inspeccionandola.

"Para poder proteger a los humanos de los vampiros, se les hace imperceptible la verbena."

"¿Por qué eres humana aun, Elena?" Le preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

"¿Por qué no serlo?" Respondió sencilla, no iba a hablar de esto con un extraño.

El mofó en voz baja y no dijo nada. Por un momento se creó un ambiente incomodo pero cuando sus miradas se conectaron fue que notaron lo cerca que se encontraban. Ella no podía creer que sus ojos fuesen tan azules, mirarlos era como ver el cielo unas horas luego del amanecer, tan cálidos y hermosos como cada fracción de su rostro, delicadamente esculpido, que hacía juego con su cabello negro perfectamente desarreglado, luego estaba su camisa negra y fina, medio desabotonada cruelmente ante sus ojos, junto con unos jeans y unas botas negras, podía ver que bajo esa ropa se escondía un cuerpo fornido y hermosamente moldeado; quería tocarlo, más que a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese querido tocar jamás, levantó su mano y la posó en el hombro de Damon, quien estaba disfrutando esto más que nada; la mano de Elena recorrió su pecho hipnotizada, estaba totalmente desconectada.

Damon decidió que debía dejar de ser tan cruel.

"¿Hay algo que te atraiga?" le dijo mofándose y mirándose a sí mismo.

Elena parpadeó un par de veces volviendo en sí y apartó bruscamente su mano del pecho del vampiro. "TÚ… ¡Tú lo hiciste!" Le dijo rabiosa, pero en realidad su voz temblaba.

Negó con la cabeza "Nop, no podría cielo, te recuerdo que llevas verbena." Le dijo sonriente.

"Agh.. Ehm... Yo…" Balbuceó muchas estupideces hasta que el la detuvo.

"Deberías regresar a tu fiesta Elena." Le dijo con calma, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el sillón.

"¡No puedes decirme que hacer!, ¡Y… ese es MI sillón!"

Damon se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia el sillón de al lado. No jugaría su juego… no si no le apetecía.

Ella se quedó observándolo un momento y luego escuchó una voz.

"¡Elena!" Ese era su padre… y no se escuchaba feliz.

Por efecto de reflejos Elena volvió el rostro hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Antes de irse debía decir adiós a su nuevo… conocido, solo para tener la educación que a este le faltó, pero al girarse de nuevo, no vio a nadie. La gran habitación estaba vacía, y sobre el sillón en donde se había sentado primero el vampiro, descansaba una caja pequeña, verde con un lazo púrpura, y una nota doblada encima que decía "_Feliz Cumpleaños. Damon.- _"

**N.A: Hola a todos, este es el primer fic Dawiv! Por favor, no lo juzguen por lo de Elijah y Katherine como padres de Elena... es que quedará genial al final! Como sea... Como es un fic U.A los vampiros puedes procrear, sólo si lo hacen con un humano, y en el pueblo, vampiros y humanos conviven... Luego sabrán porque... Mmmm... No hay licántropos, pero si hay brujas. Ningún detalle más por ahora.**

**Besitos.**

**Dawiv.-**


	2. Buscando a Caroline

**N.A: Vale, sé que esto de Katherine como la madre de Elena no es muy prometedor y todo eso, pero en realidad tengo causas… Siempre quise un fic Elijah/Katherine, cuando ella era humana, hacían linda pareja, también mi inspiración nació con la conexión que hubo entre Elena y Elijah luego de que ella le quita la daga en la segunda temporada. Bien… Disfruté escribir este capítulo muchísimo, y espero que disfruten leyéndolo… Besitos.**

**Dewiv.**

**Descargo de propiedad: TVD no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Este es un fic U.A**

Sándalo y Verbena

Capítulo 2

Buscando a "Caroline".

"¡Elena por mi madre!, ¿Qué haces que no estás en la fiesta? No me digas que hoy también te has puesto a leer." Escupía desesperado Elijah mientras entraba en la biblioteca.

"Lo… Lo lamento."Respondió distraída, guardando la nota en el bolsillo izquierdo del vestido rojo oscuro que se había puesto ese día.

"¿Todo va bien?" Inquirió, sabía cuando algo andaba mal.

"Mhm, volveré a la fiesta ahora" Ella le sonrió y suspiró.

"Ejem… ¿Qué esperas para comenzar a caminar entonces?" Replicó notando que la chica no había dado un paso.

"¡Ah! Si, si. Voy en un momento… ¿Por favor?" No quería abrir el regalo con su padre allí.

"Te quiero afuera en tres minutos siendo amigable, estrechando manos, sonriendo y comiendo." No esperó respuesta y salió de la biblioteca hacia el living.

Elena, encontrándose por fin en paz, tomó asiento e inspeccionó la pequeña caja antes de abrirla, al hacerlo, deleitó su mirada con un hermoso colgante plateado, era bellísimo. Emocionada se lo puso en el cuello, admiró su belleza y se dispuso a caminar fuera de la biblioteca. Al salir, se encontró con alguien a quien realmente deseaba ver.

"¡Bonnie!" Chilló alegre, lanzándose sobre su amiga.

"¡Elena, feliz cumpleaños! Eres una malvada, no nos habías dejado verte en toda la noche." Dijo enfadada, pero sin borrar su gran sonrisa del rostro.

"Lo lamento de veras Bonnie. Tengo cosas que comentarte…" Le dijo con picardía y le guiño.

"Mmm… ¿Entonces andabas con un chico?" Le dijo saltando.

"Jejeje… No exactamente." Dijo evadiendo la mirada de la morena.

"Hmm… Elena, que estarás escondiendo esta vez" la miró como inspeccionándola "Por cierto, ¡lindo colgante!" Exclamó, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Elena se ruborizó y tocó el dije. "Gracias Bonnie…" Susurró desorientada.

"Cielos… Debe estar buenísimo" Respondió Bonnie más para sí misma. "Mira Julieta, busquemos a Caroline y nos cuentas mas de tu Romeo, ¿vale?"

"¿Ah?... Digo: Si. Jejeje… que decias?"

Bonnie no respondió, estrelló su mano contra su frente y tomó a Elena del brazo. Las dos chicas correteaban por la gran casa con las máscaras puestas, lo menos que necesitaban era saludos de desconocidos, el reto era encontrar a la rubia.

Ya cansadas de correr, Elena le pidió un momento a Bonnie para descansar los tacones.

"Dios mío, Bonnie ya basta. Si Caroline estuviese aquí, ya la hubiésemos hayado."

"Ella está aquí, Elena; llegamos juntas… A no ser que se haya ido con un chico!"

En ese momento Elena pensó que hace un momento Damon se había marchado… ¿Y si se había ido con Caroline? No… Eso no era posible, ese Damon estaba flirteando con ella. No es que a ella le importase si estuviese con alguien más, de todas maneras sólo era un extraño y…

"¡Elena!, ¡Elena!, ¡ELENA!" Llamaba Bonnie, notando que la castaña no le prestaba la menor atención sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Aquí estoy Bonnie, no me grites…" Dijo despertando.

"¿Sí?, ¿Que estaba diciéndote entonces?" Reclamó.

"Amm… Que Caroline se ha…¿ido?" Respondió en voz baja.

Bonnie le torció los ojos. "Te decía: Que se pudo haber ido con Tyler Lockwood… Hace mas o menos media hora tu tío lo echó de la casa… Y sabes que entre él y Caroline ha.." Elena la interrumpió.

"¿Mi tío?... ¿Niklaus?"

"Mhm… Como decía; Caroline y Lockwood se ven muy juntitos últimamente… Yo creo que hay algo raro entre ellos" Decía Bonnie mientras mofaba y hacía gestos con las cejas.

"Pero… No entiendo, ¿Por qué lo echó?"

"Hay Elena, no lo sé… No ando tras de Klaus."

"Suena extraño que alguna de mis amigas ande tras mi tío, ¿Si sabes?"

"Como sea. Podemos quedaros tú y yo hoy, y mañana invitaremos a Caroline."

"De verdad, Klaus y… Cielos, no me sale de la boca" Elena ahogó una risa.

"Si, entonces que así sea."

"Excelente."

Ambas corrieron en direcciones opuestas, sin saber exactamente a donde iban. Elena caminaba a toda velocidad, ya llevaba un rato en la fiesta, y como en su primera visita a la biblioteca ese día no pudo leer, pensaba volver y sentarse tranquila un momento, de nuevo, su padre se lo impidió, deteniendo su paso tomándola del brazo.

Elijah se aclaró la garganta "¿A dónde vas ahora Elena?" Dijo exhausto de tener que perseguirla.

"No... A ningún lado papi…" Elena sonrió, e intentó liberarse del agarre de su padre.

El vampiro levantó una ceja "Es hora del pastel. Así que eso espero."

"Bien, vale." Dijo menos sonriente.

"Elena, si no querías una fiesta me lo pudiste haber dicho."

"Te lo dije…"

"Mmm… No, no recuerdo haberlo escuchado, debiste habérmelo repetido."

"Lo hise."

"No, nada… Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo." Elijah sonrió y le guiño. "Sabes que no tenía mas nada que obsequiarte, ya tienes de todo."

"Está bien, como sea."

"A por el pastel entonces."

Elena no dijo nada. ¿A caso una mujer no podía leer en paz? Su padre la llevó hacia el living, donde estaba el gran pastel en una mesa rodeada de gente, que por algún motivo comenzaba a reconocerla y sonreírle, dándole felices cumpleaños y caras tristes por su madre. Al llegar al pastel, Elijah notó que ella no tenía intención de saludar o responder a ninguno de ellos, y le dió un discreto codazo, Elena sonrió un poco y saludó con su mano,

"Di algo."Le escupió."

Elena sonrió de nuevo. "Hola… Gracias a todos por venir a la fiesta que mi padre organizó. Son muy… Amables." Las personas ladeaban la cabeza y hacían gestos de desagrado, más bien, de inconformidad.

Elijah frustrado, frotaba sus dedos contra su sien. "Madre santa." Susurró.

"¡Bueno! Vamos a cantar la canción de cumpleaños para Elena…"

Todos comenzaron a cantar y Elena forzó una sonrisa, se le daba bien sonreír. Entre las voces que cantaban pudo haber jurado escuchar la del misterioso chico de la biblioteca, pero por mucho que lo buscó con la mirada, no logró hallarlo.

Al terminar de cantar Elena sopló las velas y mientras todos hacían silencio, escuchó: "Pide un deseo."

Cuando giró a ver quién era, no vio a el dueño de esa voz, sabía que era Damon, ninguna otra voz que jamás hubiese escuchado sonaba como esa, no era grave, ni aguda, ni alta, ni baja, era como se imaginaba la voz de un poeta, suave, irónica, dulce, segura, graciosa.

Elena miró a su padre y le pidió irse con la mirada, Elijah resignado asintió.

"Anda."

**N.A: OK, algo importante: un hijo de vampiro con humano es un medio vampiro, y tiene habilidades vampíricas poco desarrolladas a lo largo de su vida, es inmune a el control mental y para convertirse en un vampiro completo tiene que matarle un vampíro. Esto es importante. Recuerdenlo... Y siento mucho no haber actualizado en 3 semanas... Le grité a mi madre y me quitaron el ordenador :( PERO YA ESTÁ DE VUELTA, ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS SEGUIDO! Besitoos *-***


	3. Charlas familiares

**N.A: No había comenzado a escribir este capítulo, pero leí sus reviews, aunque son poquitos, cada uno me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Sin más que decir, Dawiv.**

Sándalo y verbena

Capítulo 3

Charlas familiares.

Elena decidió que subir a su habitación sería lo mejor, ¿Qué estaba pensando al buscar toda la noche a Damon? Si no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba buscando no era un vampiro real, tal vez el chico no quería ser encontrado. Caminó hacia las escaleras cabizbaja mirando sus pies pasarse uno al otro, y como si no fuera obvio terminó por caerse al resbalarse con una "Cuba libre" derramada, por suerte un cuerpo fuerte y frío detuvo su caída.

"¡CIELOS!" Elena respiró y miró la cara de su héroe "Oh… Gracias, que tonta, no, no vi la cosa del piso y yo… Bueno de hecho ya me iba… Amm"

El vampiro sonrió "Esta bien Elena, debes tener más cuidado" El chico sonrió.

"Mhm… Gracias Stefan… Estás, frío… ¿Todo está bien?"

"No estoy.. es decir yo," Los ojos de Stefan se tornaron de un rojo intenso y alrededor se sus párpados unas líneas igual rojas se pronunciaron. Elena sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía hacer nada, estaba entre sus brazos y sabía que era más fuerte que ella. Elena comenzó a ver los colmillos de Stefan crecer- y en cierto modo le pareció atractivo- Justo cuando comenzó a sentir su respiración junto a su cuello un celaje la sacó de brazos de Stefan escaleras arriba y abriendo la puerta la depositó fuertemente sobre su cama, un muy angustiado Damon se materializó frente a ella.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Interrogó preocupado.

"Sí. No sabía que Stefan era de esa… clase de vampiro" Dijo aún aturdida.

"Sí, bueno querida," Comenzó mientras se alejaba un poco de ella "Cuando un vampiro tan chachi como yo te salva de las garras de un temible depredador lo menos que puedes hacer es dar la gracias." Ofreció mientras arqueaba las cejas.

"Gracias, Damon." Dijo algo despreocupada.

"Y hablando de cosas que no se deben hacer ¿Por qué estabas entre los brazos de mi hermano?"

"¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?"

"¡¿Si viste estuvo así de cerca de arrancarte el cuello?!"

"Bueno, al menos el no se pierde durante toda la fiesta y deja que lo busque sin aparecer y yo-"

Damon tapó la boca de Elena y al quitarla puso su dedo el su boca "Shhh" Señaló su oído y luego la puerta de la habitación, miró hacia la puerta un segundo y cuando se dio vuelta de nuevo hacía Elena, encontró su rostro muy cerca al de él, su dedo se deslizó lentamente sobre sus labios hasta quitarlos de su boca, Elena miraba sus ojos y su boca simultáneamente y cuando cerraba sus ojos sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima.

El vampiro estaba en su mesa de noche escribiendo algo en una libreta que curiosamente resultaba ser su diario, Elena entró en pánico, pero si el no se daba cuenta de que era un diario no importaba, asique respiró hondo y leyó el letrero que Damon colocaba frente a ella.

"_Tu padre nos escucha." _Se le veía divertido. Le guiñó.

Elena trató de abrir la boca para hablar pero el tocó su boca de nuevo, a Elena le flaquearon las piernas. Damon la miró fijamente y señaló la ventana, justo cuando Elena se dio vuelta para verla, sintió que su cabello volaba con un viento y se dio cuenta que Damon ya no estaba en el cuarto.

"¡AHHHH! Maldito oído vampírico."

"¡Puedo escucharte!" Exclamó Elijah fuera de la puerta.

"YA LO SÉ." Elena se lanzó de bruces a la cama y gritó.

Elijah entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada, luego le dio una palmada en el pompis.

"Entonces… ¿Trayendo chicos a tu habitación sin permiso, y a demás vampiros?" Indagó más gracioso que severo.

Elena no le contestó, tomó la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza apretando sus orejas.

"Bien, supongo que no quieres hablar con tu padre."

Elija se levantó de la cama y luego de unos segundo Elena levantó la cabeza para ver si ya se había marchado y de repente sintió un peso aterrizar con fuerza sobre su espalda, Elijah se había sentado con elegancia en la espalda de Elena cruzando las piernas. Ella comenzó a moverse mucho y luego a reírse, pero obviamente él era más fuerte que ella, sus fuertes movimientos no le hacían el más mínimo efecto a su padre.

"¡Basta!, ¡ Vale! YAAA, Te diré sobre él… ¡BAJATEEE!"

Elija se movió velozmente hacía la peinadora de Elena, y apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa sonrió.

"Damon Salvatore… ¿No es un poco mayor?" Dijo con jocosidad.

"¿En serio?" Replicó sarcástica.

"Bueno señorita, solo quiero una explicación razonable de porque estaba en tu habitación"

Elena respiró hondo y comenzó "Cuando me dejaste escapar de la estup.. De la encantadora fiesta y el pastel, me dirigí hacia las escaleras del hall y tropecé… Más bien resbalé con un cuba libre que estaba en el piso- que tonta- y entonces el tacón de mi zapato.."

"¡ELENA! ¿Quieres ir al grano?" Exclamó aturdido.

"Stefan iba a arrancarme el cuello y Damon me salvó." Dijo algo despreocupada.

Elijah cambió la sonrisa que había en su rostro que fue reemplazada por su "cara seria" que Elena sólo veía cuando Niklaus se comía sus galletas.

"Al menos acerté con lo de Salvatore…"Gruño enfadado.

"¿Tu invitaste a Stefan?"

"Invité a todo el mundo, tú solo tienes a Matt, Bonnie y Caroline."

"Vamos…¡Tengo más amigos!"

"Elena… No quiero que tengas más contacto con los Salvatore." Dijo cambiando de tema.

"Pero… ¡Damon me salvo!... Y de todos modos no me gusta… Es hasta algo engreído y molesto." Elena se levantó con asertividad.

"¡Eso no confirma tu Damon no sea como Stefan!" Regaño con fuerza.

"¡Papá, no es mi Damon… Es solo un vampiro idiota más!" Exclamó alterada.

Elijah no dijo nada, se acercó a la puerta y salió, dejándola abierta.

Elena tomó asiento de nuevo en su cama y comenzó a pensar, decidió que lo mejor sería escribir en su diario, pero al girar su mirada a la mesita de noche, no lo encontró. La piel se le puso de gallina al recordar que Damon lo tenía en la mano cuando se fue, comenzó a hiperventilar y a caminar por la habitación haciéndola un desastre, luego de unos pocos segundos se echó en el piso y comenzó a berrear.

"¿Problemas con papi?" Habló una voz suave y con ese acento que le molestaba.

"VETE NIKLAUS" Chilló Elena dejando de sollozar.

"No, no Elena, así no se le habla a tu tío favorito." Dijo con un puchero.

"¡Tú no eres mi favorito!, ¡Finn es mi favorito!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó asombrado. "Pero si él jamás viene a verte."

"Exacto, Klaus." Replicó, y le sacó la lengua.

"Bueno, como sea Elena, tu si eres mi sobrina favorita" Le dijo sonriendo.

Elena frunció el ceño "¿Qué quieres?"

"Vale," Dijo resignado. "Tu amiga… Caroline, ¿Crees que ella…?"

"¡AGH! ¡Por favor, Eres mi tío! Y ERES UN VIEJO." Reclamó asqueada, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?

"¡No me grites! ¿Qué edad crees que tiene "tu Damon"?

"Deberías dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas…"

"Bien, Elena. Quédate aquí y no ayudes a tu tío que te ama."

"_TARADO"_ Pensó Elena, pero sólo por curiosidad intentó: "¡Espera! ¿Qué edad se supone que tien..ne?"

"Bueno… antes de transformarse ¿24, 25?… No les llevo los años contados a los Salvatore."

"Mmm… Gracias."

"¡JA! Me debes una, háblale lindo a Caroline de mí ¿sí?"

"¡VETEEEEE!"

Niklaus comenzó a reír y salió de la habitación tras lanzarle un beso a Elena, quien se levantó del piso frustrada, por desgracia no podía mantenerse de pié solamente al pensar que Damon podría estar leyendo sus pensamientos superficiales cuando él era tan profundo y misteriosamente encantador. Se tumbó en su ventana y sintió una punta dura en su muslo.

"¡Auch!" Se quejó.

Trató de sacar lo que la había lastimado y ahí estaba: Su diario, es sus manos y no en las de él; una ola de alegría la invadió y comenzó a saltar por todo el cuarto.

_15 de octubre, 4:15am_

_Querido diario, no sabría cómo explicar lo catastrófico que ha sido este día, tanta gente invadiendo mi espacio y mi casa, y ni siquiera me dejaron leer un estúpido libro… Pero, siento que no todo estuvo mal; conocí a alguien… Conocí a dos personas nuevas el día de hoy de hecho: Los hermanos Salvatore. Maravillosamente perfectos, debería felicitar a la naturaleza por tan hermosas creaciones… _

_Stefan parecía ser el menor, mi padre lo invitó… de seguro buscándome alguien para conversar, pero resultó ser que es un vampiro de los que mi tío Klaus llama "Destripador" es de esos que no controlan sus instintos, es una lástima porque se veía realmente agradable… Y bueno, Damon… lo conocí en la biblioteca y me obsequió el colgante que llevo puesto, parece como si siempre tuviese algo que replicarme, es irritable y… Cielos muy, muy sexy._

_Tarde en la noche tuve una charla con papá… Creo que a él no le agradan los Salvatore, no me parece justo ya que no los conoce, a demás me insinuó cosas sobre mi y Damon… ¡Padres! Y lo peor de la noche: Niklaus pidiéndome "favores" con Caroline. ¡Chiflado!... Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más ahora… Solo eso que está en la página anterior (Damon lo escribió)… No pienso dar detalles._

Elena soltó el diario y lo puso a un lado de la cama, era hora de dormir. Apagó la lámpara de su cuarto y se acurrucó entre sus sábanas, dispuesta a tomar un buen sueño hasta el medio día siguiente.

**N.A: ¡Bien cabecitas! Actualicé súper rápido esta vez, no les di ni una semana Jajajaa. Pero es porque se avecina un acontecimiento… Mi último año de la secundaria, sí… Creo que no es nada comparado con la universidad, pero estaré full hasta fin de año. Asique trataré de escribir mucho en lo que me queda de vacaciones para poder terminar el fic antes de comenzar las clases. Por cierto tengo una idea grandiosa para otro fic quizás más mágico que este… Si quieren saber más no se pierdan la N.A del siguiente capítulo! Los quiero un montón besosss.**

**Dawiv.**


	4. Tomando decisiones, Parte 1

**N.A: Hola holaaa! He aquí el cuarto capítulo! Espero que les agrade… Hablando de la trama: Yo desde un principio no planeaba poner a Klaus como un personaje antagónico ni nada parecido… Es que me parece tan tierno, y creo que se siente solo y por eso hace todo mal, no hay gente mala, solo gente que hace las cosas mal… Aún así, la historia sería chimba sin un malvado… ¿o malvada?**

Sándalo y verbena

Capítulo 4: Tomando decisiones, Parte 1

Elena corría de un lado a otro de la casa, sin saber con certeza a donde, era "el día después de su cumpleaños"… El día de "La Charla" y no era una conversación común, era el día que Elena esperaba que no llegara jamás; hoy su padre hablaría con ella a cerca de su transformación.

Con respecto a si ella quería ser vampiro o no, había tenido sentimientos encontrados. La eternidad parecía algo maravilloso, una gran aventura, especialmente si iba acompañada por súper chachis poderes vampíricos; eso la emocionaba. Pero Elena tenía amigas y amigos humanos, y ellos iban a llevar vidas normales y a formar una familia feliz, tener hijos y luego nietos… y lo más importante alguien con quien compartir su vida; ella no podría perderse algo tan maravilloso.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero jamás había podio encontrar una decisión, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, y no era que su padre no hubiese ofrecido su opinión, es sólo que ella no quería la opinión de nadie más que la de ella.

Luego de corretear un rato, notó que estaba llegándole el hambre con una puntada en el estómago así que decidió ir a por algo de comer a la cocina, al llegar abrió de par en par el frigorífico, no había jamón para su sándwich y no quería calentar comida (que por cierto faltaba, ya que era la única humana en la casa) así que tomó una manzana y la mordió, cerró las puertas de la nevera

"¡Boo!"

Elena ahogó un grito. "¿Rebekah? Niklaus dijo que volvías en un mes."

"Pues no. Al parecer resultó antes. Mi novio dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se largó asique tuve que regresar también." Dijo obstinada.

"Hmm.. Siento que te hayan dejado botada en parís Beki."

"No te pases. Nada me impide desayunarte, linda" Rebekah sonrió con sarcasmo y sacó una bolsa de sangre de la nevera.

"De hecho, hay algo que lo hace." Hablo alguien con gracia.

"¿De verdad? ¿Tu?"

"¡Buenos días Elena! ¡Y claro que yo! Jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a mi sobrina favorita." Canturreó mientras se le acercaba y besaba su mejilla.

"Cielos… Klaus, ¡¿si le digo un par de cosas lindas a Caroline de ti podrías no volver a hablarme?!" Rogó Elena.

"Vale, ¡Gracias linda!" Klaus tomó una bolsa y salió de la cocina luego de besar a ambas chicas.

Elena giró la cabeza para continuar su enfrentamiento con Rebekah, pero para su suerte ella ya se había marchado. Ser vampiro tenía desde luego sus ventajas, podría hacer lo que quisiera cada vez que quisiera, pero… no estaba segura de querer eso del todo.

Elena escuchó bajar al alguien por las escaleras, solo faltaba su padre por acercarse a la cocina esa mañana, y de seguro le apetecería hablar de todo eso de la transición y blah, blah, blah. No estaba para eso en ese justo momento, así que decidió escapar un ratito.

Cogió su abrigo y fue hacia la puerta de atrás de la casa, sabía que su padre podía escuchar todo lo que hacía y si no estaba de acuerdo podría detenerla, así que decidió no salir de casa, tomaría un poco de aire fresco en el jardín y se daría un tiempo para pensar.

Detrás de la gran casa Mikaelson había más que un gran jardín, todo un terreno; con árboles de todas las clases y una variedad de flores impresionante, también había un estanque, en el que de noche se reflejaban las estrellas, era ese el lugar favorito de Elena, cada vez que se acercaba por ahí duraba una eternidad sentada en el pequeño muelle del estanque, con los pies en el agua, mirándola a ver si salía algún pececillo, o recostada de la madera viendo en el cielo las formas de las nubes, así era como se encontraba en ese momento y a pesar de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza y una decisión importante que tomar, se sentía relajada y en paz.

Dicen que la presencia de los vampiros no se siente, que podrías tener uno junto a ti y no darte cuenta a menos que lo vieras, por eso Elena reaccionó sobresaltada y asustada al ver el fuerte y vestido de negro brazo de Damon.

"Ves esa de allí, se me parece… Mmmm… No lo sé, ¿A una estúpida nube quizá?"

Claro que no había terminado la frase cuando Elena se encontraba en el agua muy aturdida.

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Me has asustado!" Le gritó.

"Oh! Esa, esa… Esa es como… Una nube… ¿Sangrando?"

"¡¿Si acaso estás prestándome atención?!" Gruño exasperada.

Damon se sentó en el muelle, en dirección hacia donde estaba ella en el agua, ofreciéndole una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

"Cielos Elena, mírate estás toda mojada… Y bien, ¿Qué hay de tu día?" Dijo despreocupado volviendo a mirar el cielo.

"Bueno, Damon" Comenzó con voz burlona. "Hace un rato, mi amada tía amenazó con almorzarme, mi tío lleno mi mejilla con sus gérmenes, huí de mi padre para no tener que hablar de vampiros y bueno… Estoy mojada. ¿Qué hay de TÚ día?" A ella no se le daban bien las bromas.

"Bueno, Elena" Remedó. "Me desperté en la mañana, desayuné una ORH+, me burlé de las hormonas de mi hermano y decidí visitarte… ¿Qué pasa con las personas que les ven formas a las nubes? No lo entiendo."

Él no la haría molestar, decidió rendirse, ya que aunque le diera una paliza el siquiera lo sentiría.

"No tienes imaginación." Sentenció saliendo del agua "Si te fijas un rato, podrías verles formas…" Y sacudió su cabello con las manos intentando mojarlo.

"Creo que tú tienes exceso de imaginación." Escupió sin notar las gotas de agua que caían en su cuerpo.

"Como sea."

Después de un silencio no tan agradable él intentó. "¿Que harás con lo de tu padre y los vampiros?"

"No lo sé…"

"Y… ¿qué hay de los gérmenes de tu tío?" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Ja, Ja." Elena trató de hacer contacto visual con él "Damon, ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?" Dijo, mientras le temblaba un poco la voz.

"Verás, una vampira loca y estúpida me hiso creer que me amaba y me hacía beber su sangre, luego decidió que morir sería divertido, así que se entregó y cuando fui a salvarla, me mataron." Relató como si se tratase de un cuento de caperucita.

"Oh…"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Dijo sin demasiada curiosidad.

"Bueno, yo no quiero decepcionar a mi padre… Pero no sé si quiero ser un vampiro"

"Nadie quiere ser un vampiro Elena." Interrumpió.

"Yo no sé si eso es del todo cierto… Sólo sé que hay cosas que aún no hago, cosas que aún no he sentido, cosas que quiero hacer siendo humana." Acabó

"Esa lista de cosas no va a terminar… Si te conviertes en vampiro, aunque hayas hecho todo lo que hubieses querido, siempre habrá algo que dejaste sin hacer, algo que hará que te arrepientas de haber tomado esa decisión, especialmente a tu edad. No sabes qué otras cosas te gustaría hacer o sentir aún."

"¿Dices que no sea vampiro?"

"Digo que nunca es mejor que ser humano. Pero es tu decisión Elena."

Ella bajó la cabeza y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, podía ver la mano de Damon justo junto a ella, sosteniendo el peso del resto de su cuerpo.

"Te pediré un favor…" Susurró Elena.

"Vale, pero que no sea nada obsceno" Dijo moviendo los ojos y sonriéndole.

"Yo… quiero vengarme por haberme tirado al estanque… Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar siquiera moverte de dónde estás… Así que, ¿podrías tirarte al agua y dejar que me burle de ti?" Dijo lo más seria que pudo.

"Que maduro de tu parte Elena" y torció los ojos mientras se levantaba.

Avergonzada por la estupidez que había dicho le dijo en voz baja "Lo siento… ¿Ya te vas?"

"No seas idiota." Damon caminó hacia la orilla del muelle y se lanzó al agua con un perfecto clavado, sacudiendo su cabello mientras su cabeza salía del agua.

"Puede comenzar a burlarse madame." Dijo sarcástico.

A Elena le flaquearon las piernas y mirando como la camisa negra del vampiro se pegaba a so pecho perfectamente modelado calló sentada en la madera.

"No es justo."

Damon se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mano la atrajo hacia él, metiéndola por segunda vez en el agua. Al sacar la cabeza, Elena empezó a lanzarle agua con los brazos y las manos, pero él era más fuerte así que logró mojarla mucho más. No pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que el vampiro notase que tenía la mano enrojecida, un poco quemada.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Elena dejando de reír.

"Me quemé…" Respondió dudoso Damon.

Elena no le respondió, se quedó paralizada mientras el acortaba el poco espacio que los separaba, hasta terminarlo, estaban muy cerca, desde allí ella podía ver todo su cuerpo, y como si no estuviese lo suficientemente paralizada, Damon levantó su mano e intentó tocar el cuello de Elena, pero al rozarlo quemó de nuevo su mano que recién se había curado.

"Oh… Lo siento, debe ser el perfume, no quise lastimarte…"

"Bah está bien, no te aflijas, mientras no lleves perfume en los labios dudo que sea demasiado importante." Le sonrió divertido.

**N.A: Una palabra para explicar esta tardanza: Bloqueo de Escritora... Un momento, esas son tres x.x Lo sieeentooo! Espero que les esté gustando. Pronto la parte dos de este capítulo, díganme... ¿Quieren que Elena se convierta en vampiro? Reviews? Un besotee.**

**Dawiv.**


	5. Tomando decisiones, Parte 2

**N.A: Hola mis chicos! Como han podido ver, el capítulo anterior decía "Parte 1" Verán, si lo escribía todo en un solo capítulo sería muy largo y bueno… Así es más divertido xD. Un besote.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO POSEE EVENTOS QUE ALGUNOS LECTORES PODRÍAN ENCONTRAR FUERA DE LUGAR Y ENFADARSE… AÚN ASÍ LEANLO PARA ESTAR SEGUROS:***

**Disclaimer:** The vampire diaries no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro… Blah, blah, blah. En este capítulo se hace mención a un libro "Los juegos del hambre" TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE. Besos!

Sándalo y Verbena

Capítulo 5: Tomando decisiones, parte 2.

Luego de un rato, Elena decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar con el apuesto Salvatore e ir a hablar con su padre, no era algo que realmente desearía hacer, pero el día iba a terminar y ella no deseaba estar mal con su padre, la verdad era que le quería muchísimo e independientemente de que no quisiera hablar con él sobre la transición, a una parte de ella le gustaría conocer su opinión.

Entró a la casa luego de despedirse, Damon besó su mano y después de decirle que podría tirar una moneda para decidir, desapareció. Elena corrió escaleras arriba y buscó a Elijah en su habitación, pero para variar no estaba allí, de seguro estaba leyendo un libro, de esos que Elena ni siquiera entiende, bajó las escaleras por segunda vez en la mañana y giró hacia la derecha pasando por el hall, directo a la biblioteca y abrió de par en par las grandes puertas de vidrio y madera.

"¡Pap.." Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio a su tío sentado en _su_sillón leyendo _su_ libro y _su_ marca páginas en el suelo.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Exclamó exasperada.

"¡Los juegos del hambre!... Sería mejor con vampiros." Dijo, pero sin ánimo de molestarla, de hecho, solo quería buscarle conversación.

"¡Pero, es mí sillón, y mi libro!" Gritó al borde de un colapso.

Klaus, confundido giró un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda "¿Te molesta?"

"No me agrada tu sarcasmo."

"Si no quieres que lea tu estúpido libro, ni quieres que ponga mi trasero en tu estúpido sillón, podrías ser más amable." Dijo mientras se levantaba, tirando el libro con fuerza a una esquina en la biblioteca y salir de allí rumbo a las escaleras a toda velocidad.

"¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA, NIKLAUS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ PAPÁ?!"

Por supuesto, él no le contestó. Klaus era insufrible, molesto y jocoso de la peor forma, pero el quería muchísimo a Elena, después de todo era su sobrina y a pesar de ser testaruda y malcriada, era más amigable que Rebekah, y él no acostumbraba a tener relaciones personales con humanos, no conocía muchas chicas…

…

Era domingo, por lo que no había escuela y Caroline iba al parque a trotar, no era que en realidad lo necesitara, solo que el equipo de futbol entrenaba los domingos y podía ver a Tyler, pero casualmente hoy no se habían presentado.

"¿A quién buscas?"

Caroline giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, al no ver a nadie cerca, supo de inmediato quien era.

"No seas idiota, ¿Por qué no te paras en frente de mí para que pueda patearte?" Dijo haciendo una mueca y lanzando una patada al aire.

Klaus se materializó frente a ella, pero en vez de patearlo, Caroline sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, él estaba muy cerca. La rubia dio un paso atrás y cuando logró calmarse, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y torció los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tú."

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo con ironía.

"Sip. El equipo de futbol se ve maravilloso en shorts." Dijo sonriendo.

"No eres nada gracioso."

"No están aquí… De seguro ha de ser la resaca, cielo"

"Yo no había pensado en eso…" Dijo Caroline más para ella misma.

"Ya que no podrás ver a tu lobito hoy… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?" Ofreció.

"No. ¿Mi qué?"

"Oh, no importa. ¿Entonces vamos?"

"Tengo auto, no necesito tu compañía, Klaus." Escupió.

"Vale, nos vemos entonces."

Caroline caminó hacia su auto y le quitó el seguro con el control de las llaves, abrió la puerta del piloto y luego de sentarse tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo pasó por enfrente de su cuerpo, al voltear a la derecha ahogó un grito de terror.

"¿Lo siento, te he asustado?" Dijo más preocupado de lo que hubiese planeado.

"¿Me estás acosando Klaus?" Preguntó más calmada, él no tendría la satisfacción de hacerla molestar.

"No."

"Yo creo que lo estás haciendo."

"¿Por qué eres tan odiosa? Es decir, ¿Qué te he hecho yo?"

"Eres un insufrible idiota que me acosa, botaste al chico que me gusta de una fiesta que no era tuya, eres un letal vampiro que podría arrancarme el cuello y sencillamente no me agradas."

"… La fiesta era en mi casa…"

Caroline bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

"No te debo explicaciones."

"Robarán el auto si lo dejas abierto."

Caroline respiró hondo y regresó al auto, tomó a Klaus por los hombros y lo alejó al menos un metro mientras él se dejaba empujar. Cerró el auto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Es más fácil que te siga si vas caminando, ¿Lo sabías?"

"Te sería fácil aunque fuese en un jet."

"Buen punto…"

"¿Podrías marcharte?"Rogó, sabiendo que él no lo haría y ella se rendiría.

"No." Le sonrió

"Bueno no pienso hablarte." Dijo y cruzó los brazos.

"… Y ¿Cómo va tu día?"

…

Stefan daba vueltas en la sala sin quedarse quieto, con un vaso de Bourbon, hasta que su hermano atravesó la puerta pasando directo al mini bar.

"Madre mía Stefan, te lo has bajado casi todo."

"¿Dónde estabas?" Gruñó.

"Oh. Desayunando." Mintió.

"Hay bolsas aquí."

"No quiere decir que deba desayunármelas aquí."

Stefan no respondió, bebió otro trago y continuó caminando.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

"Ha venido Esther."

"Oh… ¿La bruja Esther?"

"Quería ver a Elena."

"¿Y porque ha venido aquí?"

"Pensó que estaba con alguno de nosotros…"

"¡Que dama más inteligente!... Solo que ella está en casita."

"Dice que es hora de convertir a Elena..."

"¿Por qué?¿Y Elijah está de acuerdo?" Dijo serio.

"Él quiere que ella elija que hacer, Esther no pretende permitir eso."

"¿Y que va a hacer al respecto?"

"Ella quiere que la ayude a matar a Elijah."

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué no lo charlan primero?"

"Lo hicieron… En la mañana, luego ella vino y dijo que habían peleado y"

"¿Esther quiere matar al padre de Elena y tú estás aquí haciendo exactamente qué?"

"No puedo salir de la casa… La hechizó cuando supo que no pretendía ayudarla."

"Imbécil, idiota y estúpido Stefan, ¡no sabes cómo negociar con brujas!..." Pensó un momento "Yo me encargaré"

No dejó que Stefan respondiera y mientras corría, pensaba cual sería el lugar correcto para buscarlo. Decidió ir a ver a Klaus, si alguien sabía dónde podría estar su madre de seguro era él y aunque no fuesen tan amigos, le ayudaría seguro de vampiro a vampiro.

…

"Elijah, no deberías ponérmelo tan difícil."

"Se hará lo que ella deseé." Sentenció.

"Cielo eres un original, hay que preservar las líneas con tu poder."

Él no respondió.

"Podrías liberarte, ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"No permitiré que la mates."

"Pero por dios, luego revivirá, hijo, no seas tan terco."

"Es lo único que tengo."

"Pues quedo de testigo que no te ha llevado a ningún lado."

…

"Damon... ¿Vienes por Elena?"

"No… de hecho vengo a por Kla- Espera ¿Por qué crees que vengo por Elena?"

"Ah… crees que no escuché sus chapoteos en el muelle." Mofó.

"No es buen momento para bromas rubia."

"Klaus, El Salvatore de ojos bonitos está aquí."

"Hola amigo… ¿No crees que tu mañana mojada con mi sobrina fue suficiente en esta casa por hoy?" Dijo, no tan divertido.

"Vamos viejo, no vengo a por Elena… Tenemos que hablar."

Al oír su tono serio Niklaus salió de la casa, caminaron por un momento hasta el auto de Damon y ambos entraron para no ser escuchados.

"¿Qué?" Gruño Klaus.

"¿Sabes de casualidad dónde está tu hermano Elijah? Dime Klaus." Insinuó.

"No. Sale bastante a menudo ¿sabías?... ¿Eso es todo?" Escupió abriendo la puerta del automóvil.

"Oh, sí. Eso y también venía a informarte que tu madre Esther tiene complejos de homicida…" Klaus no entendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba.

"Tiene a Elijah, genio."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo bastante confundido.

"Homicida, Elijah no está… A buen entendedor, pocas palabras." Dijo resuelto.

"¿Sugieres que mi madre quiere matar a mi hermano?"

"No, más bien te lo notifico. Ahora, dime donde puede estar Esther"

"¿Por qué te interesa mi familia?"

"No me interesa."

"Entonces deja que lo mate."

"Yo… Bien."

Damon bajó del auto convencido de que este sería un trabajo sólo para él, mentalizando cómo demonios hacer para sacar a Stefan de la casa y que le diera una mano.

"Damon." Llamó desde el auto Niklaus.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Habrá que buscar en las ruinas del bosque primero." Soltó resignado.

…

"¡Elena!, ¿Dónde estás?" Rebekah gritaba por toda la casa buscando a la chica, quien por su puesto era incapaz de responderle, luego de un rato decidió buscar en la habitación de Elijah, ella nunca había entrado allí, era como el lugar prohibido de la casa, lo cual era bastante extraño tomando en cuenta lo afable y poco severo que era Elijah.

"¿Elena?" Indagó echando un vistazo tras la puerta.

"Déjame sola."

"Solo venía a preguntarte por Nik, íbamos a almorzar juntos hoy, pero me ha dejado plantada tal y como acostumbra."

"No me interesa, búscalo tu sola, yo también tengo búsquedas que hacer."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Yo no creo que no hayas notado que mi padre no se encuentra en casa."

"Elijah nunca está en casa dulzura."

"¡PERO HOY DEBÍA ESTAR! Era el día en el que debía estar porque si y ya. Es un egoísta."

"No sabes nada pequeña humana torpe, voy a por Niklaus. Espero no verte en toda la tarde porque estaré feliz de arrancarte el cuello."

…

Una vez en el bosque bajaron del auto, Klaus le indicó a Damon por dónde ir, hasta dónde pisar exactamente, y aunque Damon no estaba seguro de si ese era el lugar en el que se encontraban, Klaus no tenía ni una sola duda.

"Por ahí, Entra al árbol." Dijo bastante serio.

"¿Bromeas no? Ahí no cabe ni un ciervo."

"Solo entra y cállate, ella es bruja, puede hacer lo que sea."

A regañadientes, Damon accedió y en cuclillas pasó por el hoyo que había en la corteza del árbol, sólo tomo un pestañeo y se encontró en una cueva, con un techo inmenso y filoso, era húmeda pero hacía bastante calor, no tenía caminos diferentes a la vista, solo un sendero que desaparecía con la luz al fondo de la cueva. Las milésimas de segundos que le tomo detallar la cueva, bastaron para que Klaus apareciera a su lado. Lo siguiente fue algo que solo Klaus logró evitar, él como una ráfaga de viento se hacía paso cortante, conducida por una gran estaca que atravesó a Damon justo en un costado del estómago, haciéndole ahogar un grito, más de rabia que de dolor.

"Era de esperarse." Dijo Niklaus condescendiente.

"Me pudiste haber prevenido." Gruñó mientras sacaba la estaca de su perfecto abdomen.

"Bien, camina con cuidado. Habrá más de donde vino."

Luego de un buen rato caminando en silencio, y solo dos de varias estacas enterradas en sus cuerpos, llegaron al final de la cueva.

"¿Eso es todo? Una pared de roca. No están aquí, ya lo había visto venir. Maldic-"

"Cállate… Dame tu mano."

"¿Ahora somos hanzel y gretel por la cueva de caramelo? Puedo caminar solo."

"Vas a desaparecer en un vórtice mágico, donde las brujas de la muerte se divertirán torturando tu cuerpo y alma."

"No suena tan mal…"

"Dame la mano. Ahora." Gruñó.

Damon torció los ojos y con recelo tomó la mano del otro vampiro. Klaus tocó el centro de la pared con una posición firme, paso solo un segundo y la pared comenzó a tintarse de un amarillo brillante que iluminó toda la cueva, mientras el color se expandía por la roca, el cuerpo de Klaus comenzó a brillar con la misma intensidad, el suelo comenzó a temblar y del techo caían estalagmitas difíciles de evadir. Damon cerró los ojos por un momento, esperando que alguna roca filosa lo atravesara, pero dejó de temblar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar, era definitivamente la misma cueva, pero hacía frio esta vez, lo que le hiso pensar, realmente los vampiros no tienen percepción del clima, esté caliente o frío siempre se siente natural, pero podía sentir ese frío, y pudo sentir ese calor. Miró a Klaus, de quien aun tenía la mano tomada y soltándola con brusquedad el rubio entró en sí, abriendo también los ojos, giró a mirar a Damon.

"¡Oh, gracias a dios!" Exclamó.

"¿Qué?"

"Pudiste pasar por la barrera… Se supone que solo originales pueden…"

"¿Y tu cuento de tomarnos las manos qué?"

"Supuse que ayudaría creo… Soy brillante."

"Pude morir en manos de brujas sádicas y t-"

"Vamos no seas nena, déjalo ir."

Caminaron solo un poco, y Damon comenzaba a perder la paciencia, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y le dolían las piernas, cosa que tampoco era natural y le molestaba. En un momento Klaus dejó de caminar, pero el de ojos azules no prestó atención y continuó su camino. En efecto y sin darse cuenta se encontró cayendo por un abismo, no tan hondo, de unos cinco metros cuando mucho, pero el golpe le dolió bastante.

"¡Ah! ¡KLAUS! ¿¡Qué mierdas haces, porque me dejaste caer?!"

"Te caíste solo amigo."

Damon no respondió. Klaus intentó echar un vistazo pero aun a seis metros la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada.

"Damon… ¿Siques ahí?"

"Creo que deberías bajar a ver esto Klaus…"

**N.A: Me tarde, lo siento, pero he tenido cosas que hacer, prometo que lo abandonaré, es que hay un imbécil que cree que puede llegar y vivir en mi mente sin pagar alquiler, y lo odio! Por cierto me hice un pircing en la lengua… No lo intenten en casa. Besos y abrazos.**

**Dawiv**.


End file.
